


Sweet Sister-Yandere Various The Outsiders x Two-Bit's Sister! Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: Poor, lonely little Y/N Matthews, a sweet, kind girl who had so much to say and show but only two do so with. The poor girl was not only scared of men but women as well(an exception being made for her big brother and mama). So she hid. She hid under baggy clothes and sweaters to blend into the nerds. She found comfort in her music and hobbies. She had only her brother and mother to talk about them to. Whenever her brother's friends came over she would run to her room and lock the door. Heck, on she would beg her Mama and brother to sit with her in the way back of the Church so she wouldn't have to be by all those people and feel safe and comfortable with them. Such a lonely, touch-starved girl. What happens when that sweet girl gets friends and more than she bargained for?READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR WARNINGS
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Reader, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Johnny Cade/Reader, Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Randy Adderson/Reader, Robert "Bob" Sheldon/Reader, Sherri "Cherry" Valance/Reader, Sodapop Curtis/Reader, Steve Randle/Reader, Two-Bit Mathews/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. WARNING AND LIST OF YANDERES

Edit:I decided to age her up to 14 so that more people would be comfortable even though she was originally 12. I do what I want but it is influenced by the public.

This will hopefully be coming soon along with some other yandere outsiders stories.

Characters that are your yanderes:  
Johnny  
Pony  
Marcia  
Bob  
Randy  
Cherry  
Darry  
Dally  
Steve  
Soda  
Two-Bit

Would you like to see maybe Sandy or Sylvia on the list? Did I miss anyone?

YANDERES=KILLING AND OBSESSIVE LOVE. I'D QUESTION HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT BEFORE PROCEEDING. 


	2. Sorry

I'm pretty sure I lost the very first chapter and a lot of other stories.


End file.
